Black Sky
by Hitomi Echo
Summary: Kurt is the head reaper in Black sky- the head demoness, Cecily, assigned him his next prospect- Blaine Anderson. Have sex, reap his soul, go. Only one catch- he has to make Blaine fall for him. But it s hard when he falls for Blaine too.


I do not own Glee.

* * *

Darkness encompassed the room; the whole area was made of it. It was an area unknown to those who are good, to those who are clean and pure. This was darker than the farthest depths of hell that any one person could imagine. People screamed in agony as their eyes were gouged out, only to be shoved back in, and ripped out once more. Whips cracked and knives drove into lifeless bodies- bodies that still had the ability to feel.

And to _scream._

The scent of burning flesh, blood, and dirt smeared itself into you, reaching into your skin like ticks, eating away at your soul; it was the scent of no hope, no future, no promise. A demon stood up high on his perch, staring down at the dark sight of hate below him. His red eyes glowered, burning softly. His skin was pale, near white, and he had light brown bloodstained hair. Fangs adorned his teeth, and scratches and blood were painted all over his body. He wore black leather pants, and a leather strap that connected on either side of his right hip, crossed his chest and went over his left shoulder. Knives, a whip, and poison lined the holders of the strap. His nails were black, and there were deep, sunken in rings around his eyes. He was skinny, but gave off such an evil radiance that anyone would cower at the sight of him.

His eyes flicked down, laughing as he saw a human trying to run from the confines of his cage. He jumped off the ledge, his burned up, charred, blood-red wings spreading out from his back as he soared to the ground, landing with a loud bang. The human fell, screeching in fear. He walked up to him, laughing darkly.

`What exactly are you trying to do?`

The human stammered fearfully, unable to speak. The demon reached down, forcing the human`s mouth open, whipping out a knife and cutting off his tongue. The human screamed in agony as blood poured out of his mouth but he could not die- you couldn`t die here.

It was torture for eternity.

The demon laughed as he shoved the human`s tongue down his throat, causing the weak, pathetic man to gag on his tongue and blood. The demon turned slowly as the sound of a gong rang out. He looked up as the name of his next prospect was burst out by flames. The demon cracked his knuckles, smirking.

`Hmm...`

He spread his wings as a hole began to open in the darkness above him, light seeping in.

`_Blaine Anderson._`

* * *

Blaine sat in his room, curled up on his bed, listening to his parents screaming downstairs. He lightly brought up his fingers to the soft skin around his eyes; this was his fault. He let those kids at school hit him again and didn`t do anything, so it`s his fault his parents are screaming. Tears softly began to swell in his eyes, and he took in a quick breath, shaking softly. He closed his eyes tightly, pressing his palms against his ears as he heard his parents screaming vulgarities at one another, followed by a loud slap and a scream from his mothers lips.

Suddenly, something fell over in his room and he gasped, turning to look but nothing was there. He let out a slow breath, laying back down on his bed, but he couldn`t shake the feeling he wasn`t alone. He sat up again, and nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw a demonic-looking boy at the foot of his bed. As soon as he opened his mouth the boy`s hand was on his mouth, silencing him.

`Be quiet. I`m not here to hurt you.`

Blaine let out a muffled noise, but nodded slowly, and the boy let go. Blaine scooted back shakily, taking in the boy`s pale, lithe form. His eyes were an angry red and had deep, sunken rings around them. Cuts and blood were all over him, and he wore leather clothes.

`Who... What are you doing here?`

The boy smiled, putting his hand under his chin, leaning in close, and Blaine couldn`t tear himself from the boy`s gaze, his burning red eyes setting a fire deep within him.

`You see, _Blaine,_ I`m quite interested in you...`

`Y.. My name, how.. I... I mean...`

The boy chuckled under his breath, pushing Blaine back on the bed. Blaine stared up at him in wonder as the boy`s hands ran down his body. His skin burned wherever the boy touched and his body craved, ached for more, this sick seduction drowning his senses, wanting to just lay wanton and allow this mysterious boy to ravish him. The boy leaned down and nipped at the hard bulge in Blaine`s jeans, who moaned loudly, bucking up, and the boy just sucked on the tip of the bulge over the hard fabric. Blaine thrashed his head back and forth, moaning loudly and the boy smirked, sitting up, reaching to unbutton his pants.

`_This is going to be the quickest reaping i`ve ever done._`

He popped the button when suddenly he was pushed hard against his chest, falling back, but his wings spread out, allowing him to float for a moment before gracefully landing on the ground. He looked down at Blaine who was panting, all disheveled and broken on the bed, a hand covering his eyes.

`This... That... I don`t know who you are! This is wrong!`

The boy`s jaw dropped and he felt his insides tighten.

_What?_

He was a born reaper. He was one of the _best_ reapers in all of Black Sky. They use a method of seduction to hypnotize the prospect into a lustful stupor, giving them the chance to have sex with them and reap them of their soul, taking in that energy for strength. Only the powerful, broken souls are good to be reaped- and this boy, Blaine, had one of the most broken souls the demon had ever seen.

So how in the _hell_ did he break out of his seduction curse?

The demon growled, snapping his fingers and he erupted in a cloud of black smoke, leaving Blaine on the bed, breathless with his pants half-undone. His eyes rolled back into his head and he promptly fainted.

* * *

`What the_ fuck_, Cecily?`

Cecily looked up from the bloody leg of some animal she must have killed for food. Cecily was the head demon, who arranged all of the prospects, and decided who was a reaper and who was a tormentor. Her piercing orange eyes, her white, bloodstained teeth, her long, black and red hair that curled every which way, and her leather clothes over dark, tan skin made her hourglass figure, and her muscles stick out even more than they would on a human. She, too, had black nails and cuts and blood all over her. She blinked slowly, her long lashes flickering over her orange eyes.

`Yes, Kurt?`

Kurt growled loudly.

`You gave me a fucking defective prospect! **Nobody** can break my seduction curse, and he **did!**`

Cecily shrugged, licking some blood from her fingers.

`Maybe your dick is starting to droop.`

Kurt looked down between his legs fearfully, then back up in a flash, anger coursing through him again.

`No! How the fuck am I supposed to reap him of his soul if I can`t get him to have sex with me?`

`I guess you`ll just have to work at this one.`

`Work at it? What do you mean?`

Cecily glared up at him.

`Calm down right now, Kurt. _I`m_ the head here- not you. So calm your fucking shit before I remind you who`s boss here.`

Kurt immediately bit his tongue but still glared at her, waiting for an answer.

`By work at it, I mean you`ll have to make him fall for you. Obviously he`s the kid that wants to wait til he`s married, or for _the right guy_, so you`ll just have to make him think you`re that guy until BOOM, your dick`s in his ass, he orgasms, and bye-bye soul.`

Kurt bit at the skin of his lip angrily- make this kid _love_ him? What the _hell?_ Who even falls in love anymore?

`Fine.`

Cecily got up, patting his head as she towered over him.

`Good boy. Now go figure out how you`re going to get into his tight little ass.` She flew away and Kurt called after her.

`You`re vulgar!`

`And you`re repulsive.`

Kurt crossed his arms, scowling- not even the insistent cries for help, broken with agony and sorrow made him feel any better about this. He had to figure out how to make this kid love him so he could do his job for Black Sky.

But how?

* * *

Please review, let me know how this is so far.

-Echo.


End file.
